kamenriderryukifandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Monsters
The created by Yui as drawing made by her and her brother, Shiro Kanzaki, when they were young and gave them to her mirror-self to gain a new life. As these creatures have no true life of their own, they had to prey on humans to survive on their lifeforce. The only human they can not attack is Yui herself, whom they obey absolute like Kanzaki. However, Rogue Mirror Monsters who attack Yui is attacked either by Kamen Rider Odin or a loyal Mirror Monster who serves Kanzaki. But the majority of the monsters are contracted allies and the power source for most of the thirteen Kamen Riders, building their power by absorbing the energy of other defeated Mirror Monsters. But if the energy is not absorbed, it could reform into a new Mirror Monster. Contract Monsters Once a Mirror Monster is confined, it forms a Contract with the Rider who captured it. However, the Contract Monsters can turn on their human partners if their Vent Deck is destroyed or should they decide to quit being Riders and thus starve the monster of the energy it would receive from absorbing the energies of other Monsters. Contract Monsters do have a sense of loyalty to their human partners (examples include Darkwing, Blancwing, Deswilder, and Magnugiga) but at the same time some will get angry at their Rider when forced to do something they choose not to do (Dragreder and Gigazelle are prime examples mainly due to the attitudes of their Riders). Then, there are those who completely show utter hatred for their Rider. In Ohja's case, after acquiring Metalgelas and Evildiver; his monsters constantly attack him. However, his unstable mentality and wild personality is more than enough to tame all three of his "pets." Beforehand, Metalgelas and Evildiver loyally served Gai and Raia respectively. * Contract Monster under Ryuki, later gained enough power to evolve into . Survived its master in the TV series. * Knight's Contract Monster, later gained enough power to evolve into . * Scissors' Contract Monster, it turned on its master and devoured Scissors when his Vent Buckle was destroyed. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick with Darkwing absorbing the monster after Dragreder was told not to. * (10-50) -A giant Ox-like robot (with a humanoid appearance similar to a minotaur) that is Kamen Rider Zolda's Contract Monster. This monster was destroyed by Ouja's Doomsday in the series. * : A chimeric Mirror Monster made up of Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver. This monster was destroyed in Episode Final by Ryuga's version of the Dragon Rider Kick. ** : A giant mechanical Cobra monster that is Kamen Rider Ouja's Contract Monster. ** : An armored humanoid Rhinoceros monster that was originally Kamen Rider Gai's Contract Monster. It becomes a Contract Monster under Ouja when it attempted to avenge its master in vain. ** : A flying mechanical Stingray monster that was originally Kamen Rider Raia's Contract Monster. It becomes a Contract Monster under Ouja when it attempted to avenge its master in vain. * : Tiger's Contract Monster. Survived its master and later destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm * : Originally rogue Mirror Monsters, they became Imperer's Contracts. * : Odin's Contract Monster. * : Verde's Contract Monster. * : Femme's Contract Monster. * : Ryuga's Contract Monster, a dark version of Dragreder. Was destroyed alongside its master. * : Alternate Zero's Contract Monster. Survived its master upon being controlled by Yui, it was weakened by Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire to be destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan. World of Ryuki The Mirror Monsters also reside in the Mirror World in the A.R. World of Ryuki. They often come into contact with the Kamen Riders of this reality. * : A red Fenghuang monster in a Phoenix-shaped helmet. It is shown briefly fighting Kamen Rider Ryuki alongside Omegazelle and Zebraskull Bronze. * : A black-headed zebra monster. It is shown briefly fighting Kamen Rider Ryuki alongside GuldThunder and Omegazelle. * : A blue and yellow gazelle monster that often appears when Kamen Rider Imperer summons it. * : A gazelle/cape buffalo monster that often appears when Kamen Rider Imperer summons it. * : A gazelle/water buffalo monster that often appear when Kamen Rider Impaler summons it. One is briefly seen fighting Kamen Rider Ryuki alongside GuldThunder and Zebraskull Bronze. * : A bighorn sheep/gazelle monster that often appears when Kamen Rider Impaler summons it. The Contract Monsters are specific Mirror Monsters that are contracted to the Riders in this world. Aside from Mirror Monsters in the World of Ryuki, the are Dragonfly Mirror Monsters that live in the World of Negatives as Otoya's minions, taking the guise of normal humans. They are destroyed by Diend. Dai-Shocker As one of the races of the Nine Worlds, the Mirror Monsters are part of the Dai-Shocker alliance, a coalition of all villain organizations fought by the Kamen Riders, who have ambitions to conquer the multiverse. The Mirror Monsters Sheerghost, Raydragoon, and Psycorogue, were part of the Dai-Shocker army that was fought and wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders in the World of Decade after Dai-Shocker started their invasion of the worlds. The Mirror Monster Solospider was a member of the Dai-Shocker remnant, Super Shocker, that appeared in the World of the Rider War. Wild Monsters * (Lemur/Tarsier) (13-14): A Sniper-type Monster that roamed around the elevators of Le Crock, starting the Non-Stop Elevator urban legend. Destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan and absorbed by Drageder. Deadlemur appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, among those destroyed in Zolda's End of World. * (Newt) (17-18, Onigashima Warship): Wielded a shuriken as its weapon. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. Gelnewt appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, among those destroyed in Zolda's End of World. In the Decade/Den-O crossover, Gelnewts curiously appeared as a trio of speaking footsoldiers. * (Cicada) (29): Adbucted Reiko and Mamika. Was kicked by Ryuki into the mirror & killed by Zolda's Giga Launcher and Knight's Hishou Zan. A second Sonorabuma appeared in episode 38, only to be destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan * (Jellyfish) (33): Used the electrodes on its forearms to kill its prey. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick *'Fake Kamen Rider Agito' (Hyper Video): Labeled as the ruler of Mirror World, he was mirror version of Kamen Rider Agito in Burning Form. He gathered the Mirror Monsters in a plan to destroy the Kamen Riders, which confused Ryuki to see the monsters actually use teamwork. But once Agito arrived, Ryuki found out his Dragon Rider Kick had no effect on the fake Agito. Though it took Ryuki and Agito's Double Rider Kick to kill him, Imit-Agito was actually a dream and nothing more. Deadlemur.jpg|Deadlemur Gelnewt.jpg|Gelnewt Sonorabuma.jpg|Sonorabuma Brobajell.jpg|Brobajell Spiders Though one type appeared in the show, many more human-like types appeared in the 13 Riders special. The spiders also aid others of their kind when needed during battles. * : The first of the Mirror Monsters Shinji encountered, a giant gold and white Spider-like monster that targeted women like Ida Megumi. Though destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan, Dispider wasn't absorbed by Darkwing and was reformed into a drider version of itself named , now attacking men as well. It was finally destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick and absorbed by Drageder. In 13 Riders, Dispider was the Mirror Man's final defense, devoruing Gai before being destroyed by Knight Survive's Shippu Dan. * (Purseweb spider) (13 Riders): Dragged Shinji into the Mirror World to eat until the first Kamen Rider Ryuki inferred. Despite receiving aid from Respider, Mispider was destroyed by the previous Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire. Another appeared, attempting to eat a young girl, killed by the Riders during the fight. * (Nephila clavata): Came to Mispider's aid in fighting the previous Ryuki before he gave his Vent to Shinji. Respider was destroyed by Ryuki's Drag Saber. Another appeared to aid another Mispider and a third Solospider, both were killed by the Riders during each fight. * (Tetragnatha praedonia): A green-armored monster that fought Ryuki and Scissors until it was destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Meteor Bullet. A second appeared to fight the Riders when they got near to the Mirror Man. Zelles Humanoid gazelle monsters that usually attack in groups, sneaky and blindingly fast with the ability to jump distances. Despite being rogue mirror monsters, they usually travel with Kamen Rider Imperer because of his contract to Gigazelle. * : The soldier Zelles. The first one appeared in episode 3 to attack a girl and was destroyed by Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire, another appeared and was destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick in the next episode. A third quickly appeared and was destroyed by Zolda's Giga Launcher without trouble. By episode 39, as a prelude to Imperer's arrival, a dozen Gigazelle were on the attack until they were all wipeout by Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm. A Gigazelle appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, destroyed by Ouja's Veno Crash. * : A Zelle that devoured a school teacher before Ren could stop it, making it personal as Knight destroys the monster with his Hishou Zan and absorbed by Darkwing. * (Gazelle): Interfered in the fight between Ouja & Knight Survive. Killed by Knight Surivive's Shippu Dan. Negazelle appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, among those destroyed by Zolda's End of World. * (Gazelle): Wielded a staff. Targeted Shinji and Ren while they were unable to transform in episodes 24-25; later destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. Another appeared in episode 39 leading a pack of Gigazelles, later to be destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm * : Brown-gold Zelle types. The first one encountered in episode 39 and destroyed by Tiger's Crystal Break. Another appeared in 44 was destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. Zebraskulls Zebra monsters able to stretch their bodies, using the blades on their forearms to slice and dice prey. * : A white-headed Mirror Monster that Zolda battled before it escape him, Zebraskull Iron ran loose until it fought Ryuki and was killed by his Dragon Rider Kick * : A black-headed servant to Zebraskull Iron, Bronze supported Iron until it was destroyed by Zolda's Giga Launcher. Boarders Wild boar-like Mirror Monsters, they use their bodies as weapons in charge attacks. * : First appearing when rammed the Shimada's kidnapper into the mirror to devour, Wildboarder sets Shinji up as the crook, with Knight attempting to kill the monster when Zolda interfered. When the monster later tries to eat Yukari, Ryuki and Knight fight it until Zolda takes adventage to take them all all, with Wildboarder killed during the onslaught of Zolda's End of World * (Wild boar: Able to use its chest armor as a shield. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick Biters Longhorn beetle-like monsters armed with boomerang sabers. * : A blue-colored male, he feasted on people in a train car on the Fukutoshin Line. Though he keep Ryuki from getting to his weapons, the monster is tricked as he is then destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. A second Zenobiter appeared in episode 38, only to be destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan. A Zenobiter appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan. * : A red-colored female, she pursued Ejima though held at bay by the Seal Card he had on his person. But once he loses the card, Terabiter almost devoured him when Shinji and Ren came to his aid in time. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick and Knight's Hishou Zan, absorbed by Darkwing. Terabiter appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Battle Video special, among those destroyed in Zolda's End of World. Krakens * (Squid): Attacked the surviving member of the computer club. Destroyed by Gai's Heavy Pressure * (Squid): Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. A second Wiskraken appeared in episode 38, only to be destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan Guld Kanzaki's bird-like Mirror Monsters, serving him in maintaining the Rider War by eliminating those who refuse to fight and those who get too noisy in his affairs. * (Fenghuang/Phoenix): The monster that murdered Yuichi under Kanzaki's orders. Used by Kanzaki to attack Raia. Destroyed by Raia's Hide Venom. The monster was origanally supposed to be Yuichi's Contract Monster for Raia. * (Fenghuang/Turkey): Tribal-like with a tomahawk weapon. Destroyed by Tiger's Crystal Break. Another was used by Kanzaki to save Yui from Psycorogue before used to target Kagawa's family to blackmail him into giving up the Alternate Vent. But the monster was quickly driven away by Dragranzer. * (Fenghuang/Peacock): Green armored. Destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Meteor Bullet Abyss Humanoid Shark Mirror Monsters that are able to use water based attacks. In Kamen Rider Decade, both of these shark Mirror Monsters are contracted to Kamen Rider Abyss. * (Hammerhead shark) (26): Targeted a client of Kitaoka. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick and Zolda's Giga Launcher. Abysshammer appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, among those destroyed in Zolda's End of World. * (Shark) (27): Targeted a child, Takuya. Destroyed by Knight Survive's Shippu Dan. Abysslasher appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, destroyed by Ohja's Veno Crash. Buzzstingers Humanoid bee monsters that usually attack in groups. A trio of Buzzstingers first appear to target Mika, the only survivor of their attack on an ocean liner after being saved by Asakura to be used by him in order to feed his monsters. The trio used the "Trinity" attack to counter any Final Vent attack until they were all killed by Ohja's Veno Crash, Knight's Hishou Zan and Zolda's Giga Launcher from all three directions at once. Their essence was soon devoured by Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver. A pair of Buzzstingers appeared in episode 37 to target Eri after she came out of her coma. * (Hornet) (31-32): Red armored monster, used needle-blade daggers as weapons. * (Digger wasp) (31-32): Blue armored monster, used a sword as his weapon. * (Honey bee) (31-32): Yellow armored monster, used a bow and arrow. * (Carpenter bee) (37): Gold armored. Destroyed by Knight Survive's Shippu Dan * (Scoliidae) (37): Silver armored. Destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm Shereghosts Mirror monsters that modeled after Dragonflies make their presence known in the Rider War end game in the TV series (41 and after) and Episode Final, where Yui's new life is almost used up. The are a larval stage, able to shoot silk from their mouths to escape or capture prey. But the Shereghosts can molt into a mature Dragonfly form called . In Episode Final, the Raydragoons can assume large forms called , which could be overpowered by Dragranzer and Darkraider. *'Sheerghosts' (41, 43-44, 45, 46, 47) *'Raydragoons' (47, 48, 49) *'Hydragoons' (Episode Final) Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Monsters Category:Mirror Monster Category:Race